L's Lesson at Wammy's House
by MoonSpider95
Summary: A teenage L. A hard lesson to learn. Please read the author's note. One-shot with hints of LxOC.


**Author's Note: Over the summer, I have become a MAJOR Death Note fan and L fangirl! (He was _mine_! Curse you, Light Yagami! :() **

**My little dedication to him explores his teenage years in a one-shot. As for the topic...ever got to wondering how L came to act so unemotional? I mean, when it comes down to it, logical genius or not, the man is still human. My story explores at what point in his life he learned to seperate his emotions from the case.**

**I'm sorry if it seems cheesy, but I did my best; though I'm an experianced writer, this is my first attempt at Death Note. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>L's Lesson at Wammy's House<p>

* * *

><p>Lawliet sat barefoot with his knees to his chest by the door of his bedroom. Life at Wammy's House has been treating him nicely. Though very seclusive, the few interactions he would make were … pleasant, he would suppose. No one stifled him, at least. At this age of seventeen, Lawliet has already used many aliases to solve about five hundred crimes. It has taken him years to achieve such a feat, though over a third under the identity of "L".<p>

But that was not why he was at his laptop this morning.

Izumi Nakito still had not been in contact. Since moving to England, the teenager has been rather seclusive, but he always enjoyed her company. Izumi often exiled herself, others ridiculing her for her dark choice in clothing. Was she isolating herself again? Perhaps she was out drunk again and was stumbling home as he sat. Should he have done something? No. There was a 68% chance he was simply being paranoid. Izumi was far too intelligent to repeat the same mistakes.

Now there was an 87% chance of being paranoid.

Another computer accessed the network mainframe as various words and numbers quickly skimmed down his screen. The firewall has been broken and a chat room opened up.

L spoke through his synthetic voice to her. "Izumi. I began to worry."

No microphone available, a response was written on the bottom of the screen. "srry. I had 2 go 2 detention shuld not have hit idiots w/ book when there be a short story to write"

A smile spread across his face. Nakito seemed like a ruffian to others, but he saw an independent woman who was not afraid to fight for what she wanted. What's more, she was perceptive. Lawliet made a continuous effort to keep his enrollment at Wammy's House a secret to all outsiders, yet she had depicted him as a detective within a day of meeting him. The voice spoke again. "Should you not even attempt to behave within the confines of your school?"

Seconds later: "yeah, I shuld not thx 4 understanding"

He chuckled a bit at her ability to twist words as she did. "Izumi, do you have anything positive to report?"

"report? im not an agent of urs and I don't gotta report nothing to u. and no, people suck."

Another laugh escaped him, but before any reply a hastily typed "brb" appeared on the screen. Fifteen minutes passed with no reply. After half an hour, he closed the connection.

* * *

><p>One week later, L stood just outside of view of the police force. The cars' flashing signal cut through the pitch black night. At the bottom of a ravine, a young girl's body was found, age seventeen. Lawliet's face remained solemn.<p>

As if a fog had been lifted from his mind, it all came back to him. Her alcoholic past. Her family's connections. The price on her uncle's head, which surely would have placed her in danger as well. 92% chance the out-of-school activities and the detentions were thinly concealed lies.

And he hadn't seen through them.

* * *

><p><em>Izumi ran to catch up with L, as it seems though he was walking in that hunched-over fashion he still was about a car's length ahead of her. She grabbed him by his long, white shirt and slammed them both into a nearby park bench. Izumi kneed his thigh, dangerously close to a very sensitive area. "Wait for me when I tell you to wait."<em>

_ "Ms. Nakito, I was merely walking at an average pace."_

_ "Screw you." She released him and they sat now comfortably on the wooden seat, albeit L in that obsessive crouching position - - she never once complained of it._

_ In truth, Lawliet was growing concerned. He had been getting involved in many cases lately, and though she may not appear this way, he knew Izumi was becoming very close. Without any form of approach or consolation, he monotonously stated, "If I should die, think nothing of it. I have read your work and you are an excellent writer. I want my death to mean nothing to you. Never let your emotions interfere."_

_ She still wore the smile from almost causing him to double-over in pain, but it slowly faded as her mind began to process what had just been said. Her face grew red and her eyes bore the threat of tears though they remained coated in a solid black. What was this? There was something … searching … in her eyes. This wasn't about L. She knew something else. After a moment's passing, she nodded her head once, looked into his eyes, and said, "Only if you promise the same for me."_

* * *

><p>An elderly policeman spotted L by the scene. He rushed over, all too aware of the danger of civilians being horrifically disturbed by such a sight, especially if family and friends were concerned. Once there, all prepared speech seemed to have vanished from his mind. "So, uh … you mourning for the vic?"<p>

No hesitation in Lawliet's voice. "No. The case shall be solved. Dwelling on this death would be meaningless and cost far too much time."

Later, L solved over one thousand cases, Nakito's murder included … in the span of one night.


End file.
